Dawning of an Emerald Era
by K2hig
Summary: There once lived a slayer who love everything she lived for, mostly her family. she loved everything except for the one thing she was meant to do, slaying. So she ran with her family and opened herself up to a world with witches, wizards, and -as there al
1. Chapter One Living

A/N: No Spuffy in season 7!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dawning of an Emerald Era  
Chapter One:  
Living  
  
The sunlight creped over the tall office buildings of Cleveland and into the apartment window which lead into the house where a happy family lived, a very happy family. A family which consisted of a mother, a father, and 3 children, but something was odd about this family, yes very odd. They would go out at night and come back sometimes as if they got in a bar brawl. I think it's safe to say that the O'Connor's are different, very different.  
  
*****  
  
"Angel, could you wake up Connor and Dawn?" Buffy asked taking her youngest child, Kaya which is short for Kyanna, out of her crib.  
  
""Yeah," Angel answered giving his wife a peck on the cheek before going down the hallway to wake up the teens.  
  
The mornings in this house were always a hassle. Dawn and Connor (Con for short, he goes by Connor Summers in school etc.) were always in a rush to scarf down their breakfast and then get to the bus. Angel then left to go to the Cleveland branch of Wolfram and Hart. He had finally earned his shanshu and became human with his vampire strength still inside him. Buffy worked at one of the Council's office with Xander and Giles, along with countless other people she didn't know. On her way to work she dropped Kaya off at day care. Some routine everyday, but that was soon going to change.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Buff," Xander said as Buffy walked into her office.  
  
"Hello Xan," Buffy said. "What's the up?"  
  
He plopped papers on her desk," More Girls keep flying in here."  
  
"Damn," She muttered.  
  
"I'll leave you to it," Xander said then walked out.  
  
Buffy sighed as Xander closed the door behind him. She stood from her chair and looked out the window at the busy streets below her.  
  
"I need an escape," She muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Across town the same words were being muttered by Dawn Summers, Buffy's sister.  
  
"To somewhere far away, Con. I can't stand this anymore," Dawn said shutting their locker door.  
  
"Dad's feelin' that way too. He is way to stressed at work," Connor said. "I'm not so sure mom is though."  
  
"Buffy always has felt that way Con," Dawn said as they walked into Spanish B.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Connor asked.  
  
"It's not as bas as before cos she has you, Angel, and Kyanna now, but before when she came back after Glory," Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, that," Connor said then silenced as the bell rang.  
  
*****  
  
When Angel got home the TV was on and something was cooking on the stove. He walked into the living room and saw Dawn and Connor playing with the 2 year old Kaya.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked picking up his daughter.  
  
"She dropped Kaya off at 4 then went back to work. She's on slay duty with the Newbie Patrol," Dawn said.  
  
"Homework done?" Angel asked.  
  
"Almost," Connor said.  
  
"Do it before watching TV," Angel said turning off the TV before putting Kaya down for a nap.  
  
*****  
  
It was One o'clock when Buffy strolled in from her "patrol." She looked up and saw Angel trying to get Kaya to sleep.  
  
"Buffy, what happened to you?" He asked seeing her appearance.  
  
"Newbie's froze in battle," She said limping to the couch where she sat down. "Can't get Kaya to sleep?"  
  
"She won't go to sleep for any of us. She only goes to sleep when you sing to her," Angel said handing his daughter over.  
  
Buffy stood and walked to Kyanna's room where she set her in the crib before softly singing:  
  
"In a perfect world, one we've never know. We'd never need to face the world alone. It can have the world. We'll create out own. I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my heart, I know love will find a way."  
  
Buffy got up as Kaya fell asleep and went into her bedroom.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower before heading to bed," Buffy said kissing Angel.  
  
"Make it quick," Angel said kissing her back before they went their separate ways.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy," Angel said waking her up. "We all slept in."  
  
She looked at her alarm clock groggily.  
  
"Let's play hooky, Angel. I'm still sore from last night's patrol," Buffy said closing her eyes again.  
  
Angel smiled," I'll tell Dawn and Connor."  
  
*****  
  
It was about noon when the family was awake and together.  
  
"I needed that," Dawn said sitting at the table while Angel set the food on the table.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Connor asked his mom.  
  
"Aspirin," Buffy answered. "There has to be some somewhere....Yes!"  
  
She pulled out the bottle of aspirin.  
  
"Headache or pain?" Angel asked as they sat down.  
  
"C, all of the above," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Patrolling?" Dawn asked.  
  
"If you can call it that. The new slayers froze in the light leaving me and Alli to do the 8 vamps in," Buffy said then took a bite of her food.  
  
"Ow. That sucks," Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, but what's living without pain?" Buffy smirked again. "Heaven and we're far from it." 


	2. Chapter Two Emerald Forest

Dawning of an Emerald Era  
Chapter Two:  
Emerald Forest  
  
"Angel look at this," Buffy said and Angel walked over. "Kaya is growing streaks in her hair. Is this because of this damn prophesy?"  
  
"She looks cute with streaks," Angel said playing with Kaya.  
  
"I cannot believe you were an evil vampire ever," Buffy smirked.  
  
"Daddy was a vampire?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Later Kaya," Buffy said.  
  
"Her hair does match her eyes. Dark green," Angel said.  
  
"Emerald looking," Buffy said. "I'll talk to Giles about it."  
  
*****  
  
"Peculiar," Giles said.  
  
"I know that Giles, but is there details?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Vampire," Kaya said and the people there went on alert.  
  
"Kaya shh," Buffy said. "We were talking ahead of her this morning about the v. word."  
  
"I see," Giles said then they walked into his office.  
  
"She's a bit late with the talking, but she shouldn't be here in the first place," Buffy said sitting down and putting Kaya on her lap, bounching her knees a little to keep the 2 year old occupied.  
  
"That is true," Giles said. "Slayer's shouldn't typically have kids, or could have them in the first place, but you've always been teh exception of slayer rules."  
  
"Well I know that, but this....It's a little...I'm worried Giles. I'm worried and moving into Scared," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll look into it," He said then gave her a book. "That has Kyanna's prophesy in it."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said standing up. "This gonna be a good thing or a bad thing in your opinion?"  
  
"Either, but the good side is that she won't have to go to a salon to get her hair donw," Giles smirked.  
  
*****  
  
"What did Giles say?" Angel asked as he stroked his wife's hair as they lay on the couch, Buffy resting in his arms.  
  
"He'd look into it and he gave me the book with Kaya's prophesy in it," Buffy said entangling her hand in his.  
  
"You're nervous," He said. "Why?"  
  
"I don't want this to end up to be something bad," Buffy sighed. "I'm getting really worried."  
  
"Our little Emerald Forest will be okay," Angel smirked.  
  
"Emerald forest because of her streaks.... I like that," Buffy said smiling and then kissing Angel. 


End file.
